videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
NBA 2K16
|modes = Single-player, multiplayer|ratings = |media = Optical disc, download|series = NBA 2K|prev = NBA 2K15}}NBA 2K16 is a basketball simulation video game developed by Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports. It is the seventeenth installment in the NBA 2K franchise and the successor to NBA 2K15. It was released in October 2015 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Konzol, and Dreamcast 2. Stephen Curry of the Golden State Warriors is the cover athlete of NBA 2K16. New/improved game modes *Player Challenges It is like Jordan Challenges in NBA 2K11. In player challenges mode, you pick a player and either create a challenge or play challenges included in NBA 2K16. See more in NBA 2K16/Player Challenges page. *Path to Greatness The replacement of LeBron James: Path to Greatness mode in NBA 2K14. You choose a player and play the mode like LBJ:PTG. You can also create your own path. WNBA players and created players do not have paths of greatness by default. *NBA Blacktop (presented by Sprite) Sprite Slam Dunk Contest and 3-point Shootout from NBA 2K11 is back. 6v6, 7v7, 8v8, 9v9, 10v10, and 15v15 are new mini-modes. *Create-A-Team (CAT) You can now change the year of the team. The year will affect the players' age and it will add the suffix (yyyy-yyyy) to the end of the team name. Also, more team jerseys including NBA, WNBA and Euroleague jerseys are available to choose. Example: You created a team called Los Angeles Lakers with the real Lakers' players but using jerseys of Miami Heat. More customization options are now available. You can now create custom jerseys. Entering a city name for your created team is now optional. * Draft Combine, Summer League Draft Combine and Summer League return from NBA 2K11. They do not replace the new Rookie Showcase introduced in NBA 2K12. * Create-A-Player (CAP) More hair styles are available. You can now create your own hair style. You can also choose or type the pronounciation of the first and last names of your created players, if there is no audio file available for that last name or first name. For example: you create a player named Chuckii Solom and you choose his name pronounciation as /cha-kee-ee/ /soh-luhm/. You can also choose a different gear to use even if the gear does not match the team color and/or logo. Created players can now wear hats or glasses. * The WNBA Association and The WNBA Association: Online It is the same with the The Association and The Association: Online modes, but instead of NBA teams, you play with WNBA teams. * MyWNBACareer It is the same as MyCareer, but you play a WNBA player instead of an NBA player. * MyCareer There are some cut scenes of your MyPLAYER of: going to charity events, hosting a summer camp, meeting a girl, and hanging with family/friends/teammates. You can now change the MyPLAYER's voice by using your PC's microphone or the console's microphone. * MyCoach It's like MyPlayer, but you create a head coach or an assistant coach instead of a player. * MyCoachCareer It is like MyCareer, but you play either a head coach or an assistant coach instead of a player. * MyPlayer You can choose that your MyPlayer uses a different jersey on a specified date or time (date on your PC and date of the MyCareer) or on certain conditions. For example, you can set that your player wears the OKC Thunder alternate away jersey when: he is playing the home team, it is January 30, 2015 in your PC/MyCareer, and it is 4th quarter. * NBA's Greatest Mode NBA's Greatest Mode from NBA 2K12 returns. Other changes *Minutes per quarter (MPQ) In NBA 2K14, you can set the MPQ to 1, 2, 3, 4, or any number lower than 13 minutes. Now, you can set the MPQ to more minutes! Example: MPQ = 60 minutes. 60 minutes per quarter = 4 hours of playing! *Legends' team names City names are no longer named 'yy-'yy City Name. They are now normal. But, the team names are still normal. Example: You created a team called Oklahoma City Thunder and you set its year to 2009-2010. In menus and when choosing a team in quick game, it will appear as Oklahoma City Thunder (2009-2010). But, it is called the Oklahoma City Thunder in-game and the announcer pronounces it Oklahoma City Thunder. * Fouls and fighting Charging fouls from NBA 2K11 are back. Technical fouls now occur more often. If a player is hard-fouled, they will react to it by saying something to the player who committed that foul or just a little bit of shoving. NBA players sometimes fight, but in a few seconds, the referees will stop the fight. * Play styles Play styles from previous NBA 2K games are back. * Miscellaneous ** Low-rated teams feature a system that build up rookies from scratch to lend more credibility to the game. ** 2K Sports realized that the feature of mini-payments for benefits is detrimental to the spirit of the game. 2K Sports concentrated on performance this year. Therefore, micro transactions are not available in NBA 2K16. New/returning teams * East All-Stars * West All-Stars * Redeem Team (2008) * Team USA (2015) * East All-Stars (2008) * West All-Stars (2008) * Dream Team (1992) * Chicago Bulls (2005-2006) * Seattle SuperSonics (2007-2008) * New Orleans Hornets (2012-2013) * Charlotte Bobcats (2010-2011) * Charlotte Hornets (2001-2002) * New Jersey Nets (2011-2012) * Washington Wizards (2002-2003) * Philadelphia 76ers (1959-1960) * Indiana Pacers (1984-1985) * Los Angeles Lakers (2001-2002) * Philadelphia 76ers (1984-1985) * East All-Stars (1946-1950) * West All-Stars (1946-1950) * East All-Stars (1999-2010) * West All-Stars (1999-2010) * East All-Stars (2009-2015) * West All-Stars (2009-2015) * 50's East All-Stars * 50's West All-Stars * 60's East All-Stars * 60's West All-Stars * 70's East All-Stars * 70's West All-Stars * 80's East All-Stars * 80's West All-Stars * 90's East All-Stars * 90's West All-Stars * Boston Celtics (1961-1962) * WNBA teams Soundtrack Add more songs that you would like to be in NBA 2K16 by clicking the Edit button above. Please make sure that you know wikicode! Please keep the list alphabetical (in order of the song artist). Please add featured artists in the artists column, too! Do not remove any songs, even if you think it is not appropriate for NBA 2K16. Also, the limit of songs is 999,999,999 per song artist. Category:Video Games Category:Sports Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Konzol Games Category:Dreamcast 2 Games